


Twice Is Nice

by RubberDuckie



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Lee Pace - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fantasies come true and the results are orgasmic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think Richard and Lee aren't shown enough love on this website. And since I love both those goofs, and because I can, I'm contributing to the dismissal supply of fiction. 
> 
> Also, this is all smut. And it took me a really long time to write it.

"What's up little one?" Lee asked, placing a large hand on her shoulder. Glancing up at the giant of a man she smiled weakly.

"Morning little one," Richard added, coming to stand on the other side of her. Again, she glanced up at the slightly smaller man then Lee with a soft smile on her face.

When it came to her these men had no sense personal space. They tended to wedge her between the two like an off centered Oreo cookie.

Being a good deal smaller than Lee and Richard her head came to rest just below Lee's chest and about mid-upper arm with Richard. A fact that seemed to be a constant amusement for both men. As was teasingly picking her hands up and comparing to the size difference, pointing out that she has doll hands.

If she was going, to be honest, she actually liked their playful touches and harmless flirting. Being a smaller female, she always enjoyed the comfort that larger men brought. The fact that they were both handsome was an added bonus.

But today was different than the other days. Richard and Lee lingered next to her and even inched closer. She felt their arms brush against hers and a heat instantly pooled between her legs. Flushed with arousal she subtly closed her legs edging for that little bit of friction.

Almost as if they could smell the arousal that lined her panties both men looked at each other then back to her.

"Something wrong?" Lee cooed, casually reaching behind her and resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Umm, our little one is flushed," Richard answered, rubbing her cheek softly with his knuckles.

She moaned and subconsciously nuzzled into Richards' hand. He gave Lee a knowing look and gently placed his hands further on her body.

"What do you propose we do?" Lee asked, running his hand up and down the length of her back making her purr.

Her head was swimming. She never thought in a million years her most private fantasy would come to fruition.

Richard turned her around so she was resting against his back. His arms wrapped around her body while Lee ran his hands up her from.

"Bit of a stretch" Lee joked to Richard, bending down and capturing her lips with his.

An impossibly large hand fanned out over the side of her face and held her steady. She felt her body shaking with anticipation. Lee broke the kiss and pulled back to admire his handy work. He ran his thumb over her slightly swollen lips and smirked when she babbled incoherent nonsense.

"Just wait till we get you into bed," Richard growled lowly in her ear, his hands massaging her breasts. "You'll be a right mess."

Richard released her long enough to pick her up easily in his arms. Clutching at his strong shoulders she prayed to god she wasn't too heavy and he didn't drop her.

"Relax" Richard whispered, kissing her cheek.

Lee followed behind them and into the hotel bedroom. Carefully Richard placed her in the middle of the bed. Both men stood at the foot if the bed and exchanged a silent conversation between the two of them. It was apparent that they had planned this.

"You are an absolutely cute little thing." Lee groaned, kneeling on the bed and resting beside her.

"Think she can handle us?" Richard asked, working on his button down shirt.

"Umm, I don't know. Our little kitten here is delicate. She may break." Lee replied lustfully, licking his lips he swooped in and planted a rather possessive kiss on her mouth.

She found herself falling into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and butterflies flew around in her stomach. A dip in the mattress broke the kiss much to Lee's annoyance. Richard slipped between her legs. His bare muscular chest pressing against her small torso. He smirked into her mouth before biting her lower lip between his teeth.

She hadn't noticed that the only thing Richard wore now was his tight black briefs. They left nothing to the imagination. Licking her lips she groaned deeply and temporarily looked over at Lee who was now undressing.

Richard brought his fingers to her jaw, drawing her attention back to him. Flushed cheeks and her head swimming she blinked a few times trying to get a hold of her surroundings. She was actually drunk on arousal.

"You're wearing too much clothing," Richard told her

"We wanna see our little one naked," Lee added, sitting back beside her in only his briefs.

Richard held her sit up and Lee removed her shirt. Tossing it to the side four hands roamed over her body causing her to gasp and pant. Someone unhooked her bra and much to her embarrassment her breasts were now exposed to both men.

Lee tenderly cupped her right breast while Richard touched the right. She watched as both men explored the lush globes, fingers pulling and tweaking her rosy nipples.

"Perfect" Lee praised

"Such big Titties for a little one," Richard growled, boldly suckling her nipple into his mouth.

Lee took hold of her shoulders as Richard continued to kiss, suckle and touch her breasts. Laying flat on her back Richard easily slinked back between her parted legs. Growling possessively into her nipple he skimmed his lips down her body and the waistband of her pants.

Lee knelt by her head and gently took hold of her hand, depositing it onto his clothes groin. Cramming her neck up awkwardly she marvelled at how little space her hand took up on the clothed bulge.

"Touch him" Richard encouraged "Rub him, squeeze him."

She blushed and timidly squeezed Lee's clothed cock. He in return moaned and placed his hand on the side of her head. Feeling a tad bolder she rubbed him, palming her hand up the length of his shaft while Richard removed her pants and underwear. She was completely nude now and a little petrified.

Being naked in front of anyone had always been a nerve-wracking experience.

Lee easily reached down her body and massaged her bare sex. Richard knelt at the end of the bed and watched as Lee touched her, covering her mound with his hand.

"She's so wet." Lee cooed, easily slipping a finger between her folds.

Richards' fingers joined Lee's and they both started to inspect and touch her. Burying her face in Lee's thigh, she groaned, her cheeks heating. Someone placed two fingers into her opening, testing her tightness. Crying out she gasped and pressed herself against the intrusion.

"Tight" Richard grunted to Lee. "We have to work you open little one," He told her with a sinful smile. "We don't want to hurt you."

She shuttered at his omission prompting Richard to chuckle into her belly, tongue tracing around her navel and then lower. Lee called your name making you tilt your head back to acknowledge him. He had his hard cock in his hands, an unexpected yet delightful sight.

She tried to reach out and touch him but because he was kneeling and she lay on her back the task was difficult. Richard mouthed an open kiss to the top of her mound before lightly tapping her upper thigh. "Turn over" he instructed.

Slowly she rolled onto her tummy. Lee handed Richard a pillow and he propped it up under her hips giving him some level to work with. Lee sat in front of her with his back against the headboard, long legs on either side if them.

Timidly she placed her hand around his base, her fingers couldn't touch. His thickness alarmed her a little as did the length. Obviously being a large man his manhood would be above average, well, within theory. But she hadn't imagined it to be this impressive.

Lee leaned back passively and allowed her to explore every inch of his cock. Boldly she cupped his smooth sack in her hand, impressed by the slight weight.

Behind her Richard was nipping and kissing the backs of her thighs, her folds and her bum cheeks. Both hands were firmly on either side of her bum, pulling her apart and open for him. Without warning he licked her center, moaning as her arousal coated his tongue. She gasped, squeezing Lee's prick in response causing the older man to growl approvingly.

"You taste like heaven." He praised, his stubble scratching the inside of her thighs and mound making a perfect contrast.

"Here baby" Lee spoke gently "Open your mouth for me."

Submitting she opened her mouth wide enough for Lee to guide his cock between her lips and over her tongue. Clamping down she savored the taste of his pre-cum, licking and swirling her tongue over the weeping head. Lee closed his eyes, mouth slightly ajar and rested his head back against the headboard.

Idly his fingers were strumming along her shoulders and neck. Occasionally he'd run them thru her hair. She couldn't fit much of him into her mouth but what few inches she could she made sure it was, at least, enjoyable.

Feeling her jaw start to ache with having to stretch her mouth around Lee's thickness, she released his cock. Lee looked at her, his cheeks kissed with red and eyes foggy with lust. Housing him in her hand she trailed her tongue up and down his length. Suckling and kissing, worshiping the perfect example of the male appendage between his legs.

Richard's mouth found her swollen clit. Suckling the overly sensitive bud between his lips he easily inserted two fingers, stretching her on purpose and moving them so that she was used to the intrusion. Moaning and gasping around Lee's cock she wiggled her hips and moved her body to show that she enjoyed Richards pleasure.

He replaced his fingers with his tongue, hands firmly holding her in place. Delicately he traced her insides trying to get as deeply as he could. She had never felt that before and it made the ache even stronger.

"Lee, switch spots." Richard spoke, stroking her hip with his hand.

She looked over her shoulder and observed Richard shuffle out from behind her. Both men switch places but not before they shared a rather passionate kiss between the two of them. After witnessing that a small gush of wetness escaped her sex, slicking herself with the anticipation of Lee's cock.

Richard discarded his briefs and mirrored Lee's previous position. His manhood was a little shorter than Lee's and not as thick but she was sure it would scratch that itch. She certainly wasn't complaining.

Wetting her lips, she grasped his shaft and eagerly licked him from base to head. Happily she set about pleasing him orally. Richard tasted different from Lee, more sweet than salty. She noticed that Richard seemed to be setting himself up to embrace her if need be. His hands rested on her shoulders and his attention was on Lee.

Jolting a little, she stopped and gazed over her shoulder. Lee knelt behind her hips and was running the head of his cock between her folds. The hot wetness caused her to coo, moving against him.

"Relax" he soothed, leaning into her.

She felt his head breach her insides. The ungodly feeling of being split open had caused her to stop breathing. Richard had to remind her to breath as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Its ok" Lee reassured her. "I'll go slow."

Richard stroked the side of her face and leaned in for a kiss. Shakily accepted it, huffing into his mouth. Lee testingly pushed a few more inches in. Biting her lower lip roughly, she scrunched her nose and tried to remember to breathe.

"Jesus you're tight!" Lee hissed, holding her hips a little too tightly "Did you even stretch her out?" He asked Richard.

"Yes I did" Richard defended, bringing her head back up to look at him. He gave a sweet air kiss and rubbed her back.

"Missionary" Lee grunted. "Sweetness, roll back over."

Richard moved off to the side and helped her move onto her back. The void of where Lee's cock rested was very much so present. She felt empty and she didn't like it.

"Hand me the lube," Lee asked Richard.

She observed Richard lean across the bed and grab the lube from in the bedside table. A blush spread across her chest and up her neck at the thought of why Richard knows where Lee's lube is, in his hotel room.

Lee gave her a knowing smirk and caught the lubricant. The snap of the cap brought her attention down. She watched as he squeezed a generous amount onto her.

"If your sore, let me know and I'll stop," He reassured her softly. "I'm not going to be mad and I don't expect anything from you."

She stretched up and tried to relax. The feeling of Lee's fingers moving between her folds, paying special attention to her clit.

"Relax, calm down." Richard soothed. Rubbing her breasts and smoothing his hands down her side's and back up.

Fingers slipped easily inside her core, thrusting and probing. Lee rubbed her insides tenderly and scissored her open. She felt bad that they had to do all this work.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"For what, being tight?" Lee asked, "It's to be expected."

"We're used to it," Richard added.

She shot him a dirty look at his comment. How many times have they done this exactly? She thought they were doing this because they liked her, not because it was some sexual kink!

"That's not what I mean!" Richard replied "We're used to this problem in general when it comes to a lover. We don't usually do this."

"No" Lee confirmed, removing his fingers and electing a displeased moan from her. "We don't do this sort of thing. You're not a not a notch on our belt."

"Once he gets into you, you'll be fine," Richard spoke.

Lee laid between her thighs and pulled her down the bed so her hips aligned with his. Richard lay beside her on the bed and distracted her with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the side of her neck. Crushing her lips with his, she moaned and gasped as Lee penetrated her a little easier.

"Fuck" she moaned, moving her hips.

That fullness was back with less friction. Lee studied her carefully as he pushed a little more in. She could see how his upper lip twitched as he struggled to pace himself.

"Does that feel nice?" Richard asked her lustfully.

"Ya," she moaned.

"I'm basically all the way in," Lee stated, looking at Richard. There was a look of amazement on his face as he glanced down where their bodies connected to confirm his statement.

"Jesus" Richard moaned "You've got a deep pussy, little one."

"Is that good?" She asked, huffing and grabbing the sheets as Lee started to slowly thrust in and out of her. Every available inch she had was taken up by his member giving her a deliciously full feeling.

"That's perfect" Lee groaned, picking up speed "Your cunny was meant for me."

Richard moved to stand next to Lee, taking a look himself. Resting her legs on Lee's hips, she groaned and stretched under him, making a mad grab for some leverage.

She felt Richard parting and stroking his fingers over their connection. Lee stopped and remained stilled as Richard explored the small but if shaft not covered in her heat. His eyes were completely dark with arousal, strong broad chest heaving. Richards' fingers traveled across Lee's cock, up his stomach and ghosting across his lips. Lee turned his head to the side and growled lowly before suckling Richards fingers clean of both their arousal.

Richard replaced his fingers with his lips, feverishly kissing the other man. Lee brought his hand up and held the side of Richards' head, solidifying the kiss.

Frustrated with the lack of stimulation on her end she took it upon herself to move against his prick. Skidding herself against the mattress she was quickly able to feel that lovely thickness spreading her open again.

Lee shuttered into Richards' mouth, grabbing hold of his cock and pumping the appendage. Richard thrust into Lee's Palm and bit lightly into his shoulder. She watched the two men, careful not to miss a single caress.

"Fuck" Richard growled into Lee's mouth "If you keep that up I won't get a chance to fuck her."

Her whimper drew both men's attentions and they watched her move against Lee's cock.

"Fuck her, will you. What kind of gentleman makes the woman do all the work?" Richard told Lee.

Lee took his advice and abruptly fell between her legs, caging her in with placing his strong large arms on either side of her head. She felt slightly claustrophobic, she liked it.

He moved his hips against her in short thrusts, clutching his hips with her legs she made sure that he stayed in place this time. Richard knelt beside her head, watching Lee for a few moments before taking his cock and rubbing it along her lips. Snaking her tongue out, she licked the thick trail of pre-cum leaking out of his slit.

"Open" he instructed, voice deep with lust.

Eagerly she accepted his hardness and closed her lips, sucking and bobbing her head down his length. Richard laced his fingers in her hair and roughly guided her mouth.

Lee lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, licking alongside her. Shocked at his boldness, she gasped around Richards cock and went a little wide-eyed. Richard moves one hand from her head and placed it on Lee's, helping guide his mouth, lips sucking gently along the bit of shaft she couldn't reach.

"Fuck" Richard roared "You two are going to kill me!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Lee gasped against his cock. "Baby you gotta cum!"

Richard leaned across her body and rubbed his fingers against her clit. She shuttered and jolted upwards at the sudden pool of pleasure flooding her quim. Whimpering and moaning around Richards cock she tried to keep a steady rhythm.

A spring was coiling tightly in her stomach. Lee reared up and grabbed her hips slamming her hardly onto his member. His thrusts were uneven and he was on the verge of cumming. Richard increased his speed, sliding his fingers more firmly up and down the length of her sex.

"Cum on!" Richard cooed "Cum around that big hard cock. Splitting you open so wide for us, yes?"

"Oh god," she stuttered, a thin veil of sweat spreading over her body.

Closing her eyes her body twitched from over stimulation. Nipples peaked into hard buds as her pussy throbbed around his shaft. Her orgasm hit her like a title wave. Crying out loud enough to alarm the neighbors so dug her fingernails into Lee's shoulders.

Lee pushed into her one last time and gasped into the side of her neck. His hold on her hips locking her in place was bruising. A warm rush of heat flooded her passage and womb as Lee emptied his essence deep in her quim. She could feel his manhood twitching, resting heavily on her body.

Slowly Lee pulled out of her pussy as she tried not to melt into the mattress. Her brain wasn't functioning fully yet and her inability to talk was made apparently when Lee asked if she was alright.

"I think you might have killed her." Richard joked, handing Lee a towel to clean himself and her off with.

Both men sat on the bottom of the bed. Lee gently swiped the towel between her legs and collecting the cum that leaked out of her body. Richard held her apart watching carefully as Lee continued to clean her.

"Are you sore?" Lee asked her, concern etched in his voice.

"Tired" she yawned with a sleepy smile.

Lee got up off the bed and shakily stumbled into the bathroom and out sight. Richard smirked at her and took his place between her legs.

There was no warning as Richard quickly filled the void that Lee had left. Feeling awake, she automatically raised her legs and angled her hips. Her arms looped around his neck and Richard pumped his hips, testing for any signs of soreness.

Groaning she moved her hips against his, Lee's cum leaking out of her pussy and smearing around Richards cock. An awkward sloshing sound filled the room as his speed increased.

Despite being a bit smaller than Lee, she still felt all of him. Her body naturally moulded to the smaller intrusion just as tightly as she had with Lee. A feeling is not lost on Richard as he groaned, Nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck.

"Mine!" He hissed playfully in her ear "My little dolly!"

"Yes!" She moaned "Yours"

Lee had come back to the bed, sitting beside the both of them. His now limp cock resting between his legs. Lovingly he stroked his knuckles down Richards' spine and encouraged both of them to cum.

Cupping her breast he pulled and tweaked her nipple until it peaked firmly. Richard suckled the nipple into his mouth causing her to push her chest up.

"I'm gonna cum, are you gonna cum twice for us?" Richard asked, voice deep with desire. His blue eyes were dark like sapphires from raw lust.

"Cum on" Lee cooed "Cum around his cock like you had mine. Let Richard feel your quim milk his cock for cum."

Lee only had to lightly brush his fingers across her sex before she came undone once more. She stiffened against Richards body, she felt her pussy muscles clamping around his cock. He cried out and forced himself as deeply he could go, planting himself while releasing his seed.

Panting heavily against her neck Richard hugged her possessively, instinctively hiding her from Lee's interference.

"Fuck" he murmured "I wasn't expecting that." He chuckled, looking up at Lee slyly. The two men shared a knowing look, a sneaky smirk before Richard presses his lips to her pulse point. Lingering he finally kissed her before entangling himself from her.

Instead of leaving right away he embraced her in his arms and bundled her against his muscular body. She felt her eyes fluttering closed as utter exhaustion took over. Lee came around to the other side and snuggled in behind her, sandwiching her between their bodies. A blanket covered them as soft gentle hands roamed freely over her body.

She was falling asleep to the feeling of soft strokes and pets as well as the body heat from both men. There wasn't a moment beforehand that made her feel so safe and protected. Two complacent giants looking after their little dolly as she slept off their coupling.

A true post-coitus bliss .


	2. Chapter 2

She had woken with a little ache in-between her legs, but she wasn't as stiff as she thought she'd be. Stiffly she sat up between the two sleeping men. Her intentions were to shimmy out and go to the bathroom without them noticing. That didn't go as planned.

An arm looped around her waist and she found herself being dragged back between her two guys.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lee grumbled, hugging her tightly between him and Richard.

"You're not allowed to leave us," Richard added sleepily.

"I have too eventually." She yawned, adjusting herself in his arms.

"No, " Lee protested, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. "Not allowed."

She wasn't going to argue any further. She was far too tired from last night to even think properly.

"Our little one isn't allowed to leave." Richard murmured, rolling onto his back and placing an arm above his head.

She could see how muscular his body was compared to her, how powerful Richard was. Taking a bashful peak at Lee, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She was literally the soft cream between two firm cookies.

"We" Lee addressed, placing her on her back and easily moving between her legs "Have far too much chemistry to let you go."

Richard for the time being ignored the both of them. She felt Lee take seize of her hips and bunch them up so that her naked sex was pressed against his semi-hard. She was confident that her body could accommodate him easier now. The thought alone made her moan.

She rested her legs on either side of his hips and ran her hands up and down the broad plains of his shoulders. Lee gave a little growl and captured her lips with his. Kissing him back she moaned into his mouth as he rubbed himself against her in a slow teasing manner.

Richard rose his head up and looked at them before settling back down on the bed and getting comfortable. She wanted to encourage Richard to join them but didn't know how to do it. Up until this point, she had only been with one other man and it was pretty basic.

Lee cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging and caressing them lovingly. "You have the perfect titties that fit amazingly in my hands."

She and Richard both looked at how his hand covered her boobie perfectly, pink nipple between two fingers gently.

"She does, " Richard agreed, sitting up a little.

Reaching over, he pinched her nipple between his fingers and tugged it gently. She moaned and pushed her chest out for both of her boys. Richards' hand traced down the curve of her breast and down her side. His hand lingered on her hip brushing against Lee's stomach and her hip.

"Jesus" Richard muttered "Beautiful little body on you."

"Prefect isn't she?" Lee smiled at him, his voice indicating amazement.

"Damn near close," Richard told them. When he saw the hurt look on her face, he elaborated "We only need you to be bolder and more confident. Then you'd be completely perfect."

His hand traveled back up her body and cupped her breast protectively. Lee and Richard exchanged a look which sent Lee moving down her body. Kisses and hands moved down to the apex between her thighs.

Richard sat up completely and let out a groan as Lee slipped his tongue between her folds, lips suckling her smooth puffy pussy lips. Slowly he circles around her clit, flicking lovingly over it and causing her to cry out.

"That good?" Richard asked, leaning inward and kissing the side of her neck.

"Yeah, " she huffed, curling her toes against the sheets.

"Tastes amazing!" Lee commented on between her legs.

"I know, " he moaned into the side of her neck.

Lee eagerly continued to tease her with his mouth, licking and sucking while Richard nipped a love mark on her neck. She felt claimed in a sense.

"Can you pass me the lube?" Lee asked, wiping his mouth clean of her arousal.

Richard handed him the tube and went back to kissing her neck, moving his mouth down to her shoulder and across her collarbone. Tilting his head to the side as he moved his tongue across her nipple.

Lee opened the lube causing both of them to sleepily look down and watch as he squeezed some of the clear liquid between her folds. Already wet and ready the lube added, even more, wetness. The sound permeating the room as Lee rubbed two fingers over and between her sex spreading the liquid around. When he was done, her quim gleaned with arousal.

"Nice and ready." Lee moaned lustfully.

She licked her lips as he took hold of his strained member, fingers wrapped around his thickness tightly as he rubbed the excess lube on his shaft. Lee briefly cupped his sac and massaged them gaining a moan from Richard.

"Are you aching for it?" Lee asked, lining himself up with her opening.

Slowly he rubbed his swollen head against her lips, hotness making her pussy tingle from the contact. Richard placed his arm along the length of her body, spreading her open for Lee. Intently he watched as Lee slipped his head inside her body. All three of them moaned at the same time.

"Fuck!" She gasped, grabbing the blankets with her hands.

"My thoughts exactly!" Lee groaned, pushing a little more into her.

Fingertips dug into her hips as he dragged her to him and further on his length. Stopping at the hilt Lee took hold of her legs and placed them around his waist. With her legs secure he planted his arms on either side of her shoulders and covered her body with his.

She looked up in time to see Lee leaning into Richard, kissing the slightly older man. Both men moaned as he began to thrust his hips forward. She cried out at that delicious contact her body desperately missed.

"She looks so fucking hot under you!" Richard stated, his voice filled with lust. "Such a big cock for such a little lover!"

"Are you sure," she panted, "This isn't a fetish?"

"Fetish would imply that we're only using you for a sexual release," Richard answered.

"We'd never use someone for that," Lee added, adjusting her under him a little better.

"We're both making love to you, because we like you, a lot," Richard spoke.

She reached up and took hold of Richards neglected manhood. He gasped and thrust eagerly into her hand.

"Take me in your mouth gorgeous!" Richard begged, his voice rougher than before.

Opening her mouth she placed the head of his cock on her tongue, savoring the taste of his pre-cum. Swirling her tongue around the swollen appendage, she closed her lips around him and moved them down.

Lee had knelt back up between her legs, he and Richard fought for dominance with each other above her. She watched as they kissed each other passionately. Hands gripping hair and cupping cheeks in am an effort to drag each other closer.

She desperately wanted to see the two make love. Fighting for dominance and dripping with passion. Though she doubted they'd share that intimate moment with her. It was already an unspoken assumption that they were sexual with one another. No one had actually said it out loud.

"Fuck her" Richard growled into Lee's swollen lips "You're slacking off while this little darling is sucking me like a pro."

To prove his lover wrong she found him hump into her, hard. Pulling away from Richards manhood she hit her lower lip and groaned.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes!" Her and Richard said in unison.

Lee grinned and thrust forward, hard, rotating his hips and making her cry out in pleasure. Eagerly she placed Richard back into her mouth, sucking and licking enthusiastically. He watched her from above, his eyes clouded with lust and his mouth slightly a gap.

"Oh, I'm gonna!" Lee announced through a pant.

"Cum in her then." Richard encouraged. "Cum in her cunt, fill that pussy with your cum so when I fuck her its nice and wet for me"

"Oh god!" She groaned around his manhood.

"Does that sound good?" He asked her, stroking his fingers along her cheek and by where her mouth connected with his member.

"Yes," she hissed.

Lee's thrusting became uneven much like his breathing. Although close she wasn't going to cum yet. They didn't seem to realize or care either because all the focus was on Lee, which she found was nice. With her not used to being the focus of attention their overly attentive nature made her anxious.

"Cum on" Richard encouraged "Cum for us!"

She turned her head to the side and concentrated on how Lee felt inside her body. A warm thickness spearing and filling her with every hip thrust. Taking hold of the sheets she steadied herself, moving back and forth to meet his thrusts.

Richard touch her breasts, tweaking her nipples and tracing the curves with his fingers. The added stimulation was helping to get her off.

"Cum in me, please!" She begged through a pant." I wanna feel it"

Richard moved down her body a bit and helped pry her apart with one hand. They both had a good view of Lee's cock moving in her body. Richards thumb on her clit had sent her unexpectedly into an orgasm.

Her body shook after a flood of pleasure came crashing down on her. Gripping tightly on the sheets she arched her back as her pussy clutched down on his member. Richard pressed his hand down on her tummy soft as he suckled her nipple.

Lee gasped and slammed into her, burying himself as deeply as possibly. She felt rope after rope of cum spill inside her body, coating her insides.

"She's still clutching around me." Lee murmured to Richard, partially collapsing on top of her.

"Good!" He told him urgently "Move over, it's my turn!"

She barely had time to recover before Richard took hold of her legs and nestled himself between them. Calves resting on his shoulders, he lunged forward, sinking his entire length inside her with one fluid movement.

Richard gave a gasp followed by a shutter as he slowly moved his hips. "I'll never get over how nice that feels!" He confessed. "I can feel your cum surrounding me from inside her," He added, addressing Lee.

Lee moaned in response, sitting beside her head. His member was semi-hard and a few remaining drops of cum freely leaked out of his slit.

She grabbed hold of Richard's hips and held him to her as she moved against him. Richard pressed his lips to hear, dominantly taking possession of them. Strong hands removed her arms from his body and pinned them to the mattress.

Tentatively his strong, powerful hands traveled up her forearms, stopping at her wrists before fingers circled around them. Coping she submissively turned her head to the side and offered herself further to him.

"Submissive" Richard stated through a playful growl, nipping the side if her neck. "You really are perfect." He cooed, tongue snaking across her pulse point.

"Submissive little thing with two big strong dominant males," Lee added, leaning in to kiss Richard again.

"I love it!" She admitted heavily, rotating her hips against Richards.

"We know" Richard grinned "Wicked little thing reading smut stories involving us!"

"If you wanted us to play with your kitty you should have asked us sooner." Lee grinned, palming her breast under his palm gently.

She felt her stomach drop into her feet. With being discovered, she had the urge to runaway. Pulling away from Richard was fruitless. He lowered himself against her, pinning her a little to the mattress while increasing his speed.

"Oh no, you don't!" He playfully moaned into her mouth.

"We think its hot" Lee reassured her, lust dripping from his voice. "I bet you touched yourself, didn't you? Please tell me you did!" He moaned, begging subtly.

"Yes," she shakily admitted, blushing and closing her eyes.

Turning her head towards Lee's groin, she realized that he was hastily hardening again.

"Here, flip over onto your tummy," Richard instructed, pulling out of her. "Lee, back against the headboard. Let her rest between your legs."

Grumbling she did what he asked. A pillow was placed under her tummy and she laid down between Lee's legs, his stiffness close to her face. Richard touched her hips, raising them a bit before rubbing her bum. Probing fingers pulled her cheeks apart and gave Richard a better view of her cunny.

Lee drew her attention back to him by ghosting his fingers across her jaw. Once she was paying attention Lee took hold of his cock and rubbed the head against her lips. Opening her mouth, she rubbed the swollen head with her tongue.

Moaning she willingly took him into her mouth, lazily bobbing her head up and down, her tongue licking his underside.

"Beautiful" Richard praised, tracing her sex with his fingers.

"Oh god," Lee gasped "If only you knew about the naughty things we've discussed," He told her, hands running through her hair and holding it out of her face. "What we'd love to do with you...to you!"

She wiggled her bum and adjusted herself. Using one arm to help keep her up she used the other to cup Lee's heavy smooth sac with the other. Cradling the precious flesh in her small hand she massaged him gently.

Richard playfully smacked her bum before lining himself back up with her. Slowly he eased his way back inside her body. His thickness and length filling the void again. Throwing her head back a bit she gasped pushed herself back against him.

Hands fanned out over her hips as fingers grilled her possessively. Richard gave one testing thrust before picking up a fairly quick rhythm. She opened her mouth mindful to not neglect Lee.

"We have thought about this for so long!" Richard told her through gasps and pants.

"I wanted to approach you sooner" Lee moaned, reaching down to cup her breast, tweaking her nipple. "But the timing was off."

What they were saying was turning her on. She honestly had no idea that they'd stay up late at night and talk about her like that. But then again, she had no idea that they knew about her favorite reading material either. What else wasn't she told about she wondered?

"Our precious little one." Richard cooed, bending down and placing a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lee told her, pushing her head away from his groin.

She went right back there and slipped his cock back into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and adding pressure. Lee started to stiffen under her, his stomach muscles contouring as he fought off bucking up into her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum in your mouth if you don't pull away!" Lee warned.

"Let her swallow!" Richard huffed "We both know you fantasized about it! Oh, cum for me again baby! Daddies gonna cum hard in his little sweet-pea!"

Lee's hips jerked upwards and she moved with him, firmly clamping her lips around his shaft. She felt his member twice in her mouth before the first rope of cum coated her tongue. Swallowing it down her mouth was quickly filled with the salty warm liquid. Without thinking she swallowed that as well, pulling away from his member.

Lee was breathing heavily, his head back against the headboard with his eyes closed. A salty musky flavor was left on her tongue. Finding the taste enjoyable she leaned forward and licked the last few drops off his slit.

"Your gonna kill me." Lee murmured.

Richard's rhythm was off, his speed was faltering. She knew that he was about to cum. Moving her hips against his, she concentrated on making him cum. His hand reached for her and found her clit, rubbing her roughly.

Feeling that spring curl up in her tummy her own pending release was close. Goosebumps formed on her skin and her muscles twitched. That tidal wave of unbelievable pleasure washed over her and she found herself painfully clutching around Richards cock.

Her lover slammed into her once, body slumped over hers. A loud gasp left his mouth as he filled her quim with cum. He rested there, panting heavily. Lee rubbed both of them with his hands affectionately. Finally, Richard moved off her and back onto his side of the bed. Lee mirrored him leaving her shaking, sweaty and somewhat incoherent, in the middle.

"You're never leaving." Richard puffed, adjusting himself so he was hugging up to her.

"Not in a million years." Lee agreed "You're too perfect to let go. You're ours now."

"Yes, ours," Richard repeated, kissing her lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing. There's not enough Richard ir Lee smut out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. Sorry this is a one-shot only :)


End file.
